mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Peach Asamiya
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mario Kart Racing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dominguero.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:07, September 10, 2011 Hello I'm Rainbowroad6w, and I'm part of the MarioWiki merging team. If you don't know, we are currently merging this wiki with MarioWiki, and this will soon just be a redirect to MarioWiki (in other words this Wiki won't exist for much longer). If you want to edit pages that have a Delete template tagged on them, please go and edit them at MarioWiki please. Thanks. Hope to see you at MarioWiki! :-) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Once again I ask that you please edit at MarioWiki now. The pictures that you are adding are great, along with any other edits. I'm not kidding. But you need to be making those edits at MarioWiki. We are merging (which means that this site is being combined with MarioWiki) and this site will not exist for much longer. Once we're done merging, whenever you put in the address to this site, it will just take you to MarioWiki. Just specifying this. Thank you. Hope to see you at MarioWiki! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) That was spam. Some random guy vandalized the wiki. Did you get my message and do you understand? EDIT: Ok, that is it. You are now beginning to get on my nerves. If you want to edit anything, PLEASE go to MarioWiki as we are merging this wiki with that one. I do not need to explain this again. If I have to, I will have to say something to the admins. Do I make myself clear? Sorry to go so hard on you, but you really aren't listening to me. I'm not joking about any of this. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hhheeeyy... you need to calm down a bit. I know I got a little upset with you, but that's because you weren't listening. I'm glad to know you heard me, and I'm done talking about this to you, as long as you don't edit anything that's been marked for deletion here anymore. Are we good now? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh... no. Why do you ask? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok good for you. That will come in handy I guess when some Spanish person asks me a question and you can translate it for me. :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello!/Hola! Hi Peach! Guess who? Yes! Your friend, Daisy! I just send you a message so you know I´m here. I´m not going to be connected, I´m respecting my calendar, just look at her in my profile so that you see when I log. (Hola Peach! Adivina quien es? Si! Tu amiga, Daisy! Solo te mando un mensaje para que sepas que estoy aqui. Hoy no voy a estar conectada, estoy respetando mi agenda, solo mirala en mi agenda para que veas que dias me conecto). PrincessDaisyFan123 20:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) WTF?! You crazy Peach! I´m not following you! I´m just a simple fan of Daisy and Mario games! WTF?! I can not believe it! O_O PrincessDaisyFan123 20:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC) News We aren't merging anymore. You may edit here. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC)